The present invention relates to boat seats, and more specifically to a pedestal type of boat seat having self-biasing locking mechanisms provided to automatically lock the boat seat in a predetermined forwardly facing rotational direction, and a method for making the same.
Recreational boating has prompted the need for many configurations and styles of boat seating. Many configurations have incorporated a pedestal attachment, thus allowing the user to be elevated well above the deck of the boat. Still further configurations have incorporated the concept of being able to use the seat itself either with or without the pedestal, as well as the concept of locking the seat from rotational movement. In addition, safety regulations have made it necessary to provide a driver's seat configuration that positively locks the seat from rotational movement, such that the seat is locked in a forward facing position relative to the bow of the boat. To be suitable for such applications, the boat seat pedestal must allow the user free rotational mobility, yet provide positive locking in a forward facing position. The boat seat pedestal should be sufficiently resilient, and allow for economical manufacture.
Another problem sometime encountered with present boat seat pedestals is that current designs are not adaptable to various configuration requirements. Current boat seat pedestals are normally designed with only one particular application configuration.